A Match Made in Heaven
by xXx.midnight-sunshine.xXx
Summary: Neji Hyuuga: musician, possible stalker, and now my best friend. NYU really IS weird. So where does Angel Bar, Starbucks, and music come in? Most importantly: how do i fall in love to erase the scars and how do i tell Neji well...everything? NejiTen DONE
1. Venti Caramel Macchiato

Hello All Naruto Fans!

If this is your first time reading one of my stories, hi! I'm Nicoli-chan! If this isn't the first time reading one of my stories, thanks for supporting me!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't have killed Weasel-kun :(

Without further ado, here's A Match Made in Heaven!

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

_**V**__e_n_t_i _**C**__a_r_a_m_e_l _**M**__a_c_c_h_i_a_t_o

-o-o-o-o-

New York City: center of the universe.

This is where it all happens! Where dreams come true!

I twirled around letting my hair whip my face and stopped only to see the confused and disbelieving faces of my fellow New Yorkers looking at me. I flipped my hair out of my face and continued walking.

It was New York City.

And I have a purpose.

-x-x-x-x-

'_Fuck' _

I tore out another page from my journal, crumpled it up into a ball, and tossed it behind me, probably hitting someone on the head.

I kept receiving glares from people left and right.

Being on a crowded subway was probably not the best time to be throwing papers at random people. But hey, in NYC this is definitely normal.

Trust me.

Two minutes later we pulled to halt and I quickly got out from the under the New York streets and _onto_ them. I walked a couple blocks until I found an adequate amount of space to set myself up.

I placed my guitar case on the ground and flipped the lid open in one swift movement. There she was: my pride and joy. I pulled out my acoustic steel stringed guitar with a mahogany top and pulled the pick out of my front pocket and positioned myself correctly.

Sure, she wasn't the nicest, most expensive guitar. I strummed it lightly, letting the sound of the chord ring in my ears. But…she had an awesome sound. I pulled my journal out of my backpack and opened it up to a marked page.

I strummed yet another chord and began to sing, my baritone voice attracting many of the hurrying New Yorkers.

_Light up the cigarette with a dimming flame_

_The time is yours, your beast to tame_

_It's the flaming tip that lights the way_

_Dark or light, night or day_

After fading out, I continued to play my guitar and saw even more people gather around me in a crowd.

And that's when I saw her.

Her long brown hair was swirling around her thin frame and she twirled around in the middle of a small crowd. Her orange scarf was whipping the people around her and she didn't even seem to mind the looks she was getting. She just smiled and walked off.

I smirked and ended my song only to be greeted by loud applause.

I bowed jokingly and stuffed all the money I had gathered into the pockets of my coat. I put my guitar in its case and walked off.

On a cold winter morning, nothing could be better than a nice, hot…

-o-o-o-o-

"Venti Caramel Machiatto, extra shot of espresso"

"Alright, is that it?"

I shook my head yes and handed the cashier the correct amount of money. I stood in a different line and waited for my coffee. It was -2 degrees outside and frankly, any excuse for me to get a coffee (no matter how stupid or desperate it may be) I would use.

Curse you caffeine addictions…

"Venti Caramel Macchiato Extra Shot of Espresso!"

I turned and saw myself a couple feet away from the counter and realized I stopped advancing with the line. I rushed up and took my coffee from the barista then sat myself down at the last available two-person table. I sprinkled some vanilla into my coffee and mixed it around nonchalantly with a stick.

"Venti Caramel Macchiato Extra Shot of Espresso!"

I sighed and was about to turn and tell the barista that I had already gotten my order when I felt my cheeks suddenly begin to heat up.

He was tall (about 6 ft. 2 in.) had long chocolate brown hair and had these milky white eyes.

Wow.

I turned my head slightly to make it seem as though I wasn't staring and began to sip my coffee.

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked up from my coffee and saw that guy leaning on the table.

"All the other seats are taken"

I quickly shook my head yes and then mentally slapped myself for appearing too eager.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who was dancing in the middle of the street?" he chuckled.

"I guess so" I laughed "how do you know?"

He leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head "I was performing in the area"

I looked on the ground beside us and saw a guitar case propped up against the table.

"You play?" Stupid question, I know.

"Yeah, I have been for a couple years now. I sing too"

Now I was getting interested "really?"

"Yup" I could tell he was getting into it too.

"Well that's interesting. So do I!"

"Really?" he leaned in forward now, getting into the conversation "do tell"

"Well I'm a student here at NYU tough I just transferred for this semester, I'm going back to Princeton afterwards" he nodded "what about you?"

"I'm a student here too, not moving anywhere though"

"And what do you study here?"

"Songwriting and photography" he drank some of his coffee "I'm into the arts"

I smiled "Acting and music; join the club"

He chuckled and we remained in comfortable silence as we drank our coffee.

-x-x-x-x-

As I finished my coffee, I looked at my watch

"Shit"

The girl turned to look at me with a questioning gaze and I threw my disposable cup into the nearest trashcan.

"It's 7:06 I have to catch the next bus or I'll have to walk home"

She threw her cup into the trash and followed me out.

"So what time does the bus come?"

"7:15, I have some time but I need to hurry"

Her mouth opened a little and she closed it.

"It's Saturday"

I slapped my forehead and remembered that the bus schedule was always fucked up on Saturdays.

"What now?"

I turned my head to her and shrugged.

"Have you ever gone skating?"

-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure you can do this?"

He nodded and let go of my hands for a split second.

I laughed as he fell back onto the ice.

"I guess you can't" I laughed. I helped him up on his feet and he dusted himself off the ice that he fell on.

"Here let me show you" I placed his hands on the rail surrounding the rink and proceeded to do various complex patterns and figures on the ice, all with ease.

I smiled when I saw the awed look on his face and glided back to him.

"It's getting late"

I flipped my bangs out of my face and noticed that it was already 9:00. I helped him skate to the rink entrance and we changed into our other shoes.

We walked to the giant Christmas tree and we turned in opposite directions.

"I live that way" he said, breaking the silence.

"I live that way…well…nice meeting you"

We began to walk in opposite directions when I turned around

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey stranger!" I turned around and saw the girl waving at me.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

I smiled "Neji!"

"Tenten!" she called, running in the other direction, dodging wandering people.

Tenten huh?

I shook my head as I chuckled and took my time getting home.

Tenten, you are one interesting character.

I don't really mind walking anymore.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Voila! Here's the first chappie! Please review and tell me if I should continue or not! I WROTE ALL THE LYRICS! NO STEAL!! Plus, check out my other stories and review those too! ALSO: Please check out my homepage!!

THANKS!

-Nicoli


	2. Inevitability

Hello Again!

Here's the latest chapter of A Match Made in Heaven

Thanks to:

Yumi: I couldn't reply to your review so thanks!

Hanako Yumi: Thanks!

Disclaimer: Please, do I look like I own?

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

_**I**__n_e_v_i_t_a_b_i_l_i_t_y

-o-o-o-o-

"Tenten, where have you been? Its 11:30" I sighed as I closed the door behind me

"Nowhere Temari" I said, shrugging off my brown pea coat.

"Of course you were _somewhere_. That's why you weren't _here_" She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. I swear, sometimes having a roommate majoring in psychology can be so…

"Troublesome" I nodded, closing my eyes and also crossing my arms over my chest. Then I opened my eyes and began to look around the room for the source of the voice. I turned around and saw a pineapple haired boy coming out of the living room and into the kitchen of our small apartment.

"Temari, who's this?" I asked

"Oh! Tenten, this is Shikamaru, he's in my psychology class and we're working on a project right now. Shikamaru, this is Tenten, she's my roommate" Shikamaru nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"Pleasure"

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru" I turned to Temari who still had a questioning gaze on her face "I'll tell you what happened later if you must know. Right now, I'm going to take a shower. Nice to meet you Shikamaru" He waved goodbye as I exited the kitchen and entered the bedroom. I grabbed my toiletries and entered the connecting bathroom. I shed off all of my clothes as the water began to heat up. As soon as I entered the shower, the hot water hit my cold body and I smiled. Then I did what any normal person does in the shower. I began to sing.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way _

_That you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go..._

I cleared my throat and rinsed out my hair. I changed into my pajamas and exited the shower as I hummed the rest of the song and dried my hair. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Temari opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her.

"Shikamaru just left, spill, Hun"

"Well it's not like anything life changing happened" I said as I threw my towel across the room onto a chair "I just got a coffee and went skating with a friend"

"Oh, who?"

"Well he's this guy I met at Starbucks"

"Tenten…I thought you'd know better by now" Temari said

"Huh?"

She sat cross legged on her bed and faced me "New York is nothing like Princeton. It's dangerous here. It's not all about Broadway, shopping, and 'fulfilling your dreams'" I frowned when she used air quotes when using my exact words "Tenten, I care about you. Please, don't go running off with some stranger. It's not safe"

"Temari, he's not like that. He's a student at NYU and he's a musician-"

"Ha" She laughed "are you defending him? Do you, Tenten, love him after only a couple hours of being with him?"

"No! I barely even know him…but he just seems…different"

"Tenten, I'm serious. Please, don't go running off with strangers" she said with a sad face "I don't want to lose another one…"

I opened my mouth to say something but then quickly shut it. Temari had lost a dear friend when she went running off with a stranger. It was her brother Gaara who was the most devastated out of all of them since he liked Matsuri and they were close friends.

"Alright…"

-x-x-x-x-

"We wish you Merry Christmas and a Happy new…aw fuck this" Sasuke chuckled at my antics and raised his half full glass of vodka.

"Merry Christmas Hyuuga"

We 'clinked' our glasses together and dumped all the contents of our glasses in our mouths.

"So Hyuuga, tell me, what did you do today"

"Nothing, played guitar a little, got some coffee, went skating"

Sasuke nearly choked on his newly poured glass of scotch as he began to laugh "the ever- stoic Neji Hyuuga went skating? Who paid you and how much?"

I smirked "well there was this girl…"

"Hyuuga, you went with a girl?"

I nodded and put my glass on the coffee table in our living room.

"So, who is she?"

"Tenten" I said

"Yeah, that helps a lot. So what's so special about her?" he asked.

"Don't you have Sakura to worry about?" I asked, smirking

"Hn"

I laughed "I'll take that as a yes. Well for starters, she's gorgeous. She sings and acts and loves coffee. Oh yeah" I leaned back in my chair "she's a kick ass skater"

Sasuke smiled "Do you love her?" he asked jokingly

"Nah" I said, serving myself another glass of vodka.

"So how'd you meet her?"

I laughed "she was dancing in the middle of the street"

Sasuke chuckled "of course, you go after the crazy ones. Well, I'm going to bed before I get a fucking hangover. Night Hyuuga"

"Uchiha"

Sasuke sighed "remember, it's college, this isn't love. Don't chase after her" he closed the door to his room and left me in the living room to think.

'_Well it's not like I'll ever see her again_'. I thought as I emptied my last glass of vodka.

-o-o-o-o-

**T**_w_o **D**_a_y_s_ **L**_a_t_e_r

-o-o-o-o-

"I'm sorry…" I turned around and felt my eyes begin to water "I have to go…"

"But…why?"

I smiled through the tears "I'm getting married"

He opened his mouth to say something but I put my finger up to his lips "You had your chance, you didn't take it" I turned back around "I loved you for the longest time…I'm sorry" he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around "please, one last kiss…" he leaned into me and right before he pressed his lips to mine, we heard a loud applause.

"Bravo! You two were remarkable; I could tell that you really got into the scene"

I grinned and wiped the fake tears from my eyes.

"That's it for today class, tomorrow, we'll be choosing out monologues for our auditions"

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Acting was my last class of the day which meant I was free to do whatever I wanted as soon as I got out of the building.

I walked quickly to the exit and opened the doors only to be met by a cold gust of wind. I wrapped my cream colored scarf around my neck and buttoned up my black coat. It was definitely time for a nice chai latte from starbucks.

-x-x-x-x-

"Can I have a tall chai latte?"

"Coming right up"

I handed the cashier a five dollar bill, not asking for the change and waited in line. What Sasuke had said last night was still in my head, especially now that I was in the same place where I first talked to her.

"Grande Chai Latte please" I turned my head in the direction of where I heard the voice come from and smiled. There she was again. I grabbed my coffee, thanking the barista, and walked up to her.

"Hey stranger" I said smiling.

She turned around after paying and her eyes widened a bit.

"Uh..hi" She grabbed her chai latte and sat down at an empty table. I followed her to it and sat down.

"Anything wrong?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

She looked down for a second and the looked into my eyes "Why do you care?" she asked, not coldly but with a concerned and worried tone.

I sighed "frankly, I don't know myself. Now, care to tell me what's wrong?"

She sipped her latte and cleared her throat "you're a stranger but here I am. I'm talking to you, and yet…" her voice trailed off "I don't feel threatened even when I should be. Hell, I know nothing about you"

I stirred my latte and smiled at her "there's no reason for you to be threatened"

She smiled and drank the rest of her beverage

"Neji" I looked up from my empty cup and saw her getting up "let's take a walk"

-o-o-o-o-

We got up from our seats and we left Starbucks. We walked in silence until I sighed.

"I want to hear you play" He smiled at me and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"And I want to hear you sing" I nodded and I just followed his footsteps to wherever he was going. Not a wise decision.

"What song is that?"

I raised my eyebrow, obviously confused at what he was saying.

"The song you were humming"

"Oh…uh…" I didn't even realize I was humming anything.

"It's okay, you're not the only one who does that" he smiled then grabbed my arm "come on, I want to show you something"

I let him lead me to a fancy looking building and we entered it, glad to be off the cold streets and in a heated building. I followed him up the stairs and he knocked on a door at the end of a hallway.

"Come in"

Neji turned the knob and ushered me inside the room. My eyes widened with glee as I saw myself surrounded by instruments of all kinds. Guitars, drums, flutes, saxophones, and other instruments were lined up on the walls.

"Wow"

"Like it huh? Tenten, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he owns all of these"

I shook Sasuke's hand and looked around the room again "this is amazing"

"Thanks" he replied

Neji grabbed my wrist and led me to the guitars.

"I brought you here since you wanted to listen to me play" I nodded and sat down in a seat beside Sasuke. I watched as Neji lifted a guitar off the wall and reached into his pocket to get a guitar pick.

_Will you say goodbye _

_On even the brightest day_

_Will you begin to cry_

_When I have gone away_

_Time goes by with a slow pace_

_But keep on living with that smile on your face_

_Fake as it may be_

_It leaves nothing more to see_

_You say you love me so_

_But so long my almost lover_

_For me it's time to go_

_You never loved me_

_So just let it be_

_Here my whisper in your ear_

_I'm not to be loved _

_For I'm something to fear_

And with those final notes that he strummed, it hit me.

I've been through this too many times to know when it's going to happen.

I will, inevitably, fall in love with Neji.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

OMG I UPDATED AFTER ONE DAY

I'm so proud of myself!

Please review and don't forget to check out my other stories/ homepage!

Songs:

Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru (Tenten's song)

Neji's song was written by me!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Twenty Questions

Hello my WONDERFUL readers!! I'm changing up the layout!

I will have the disclaimer up here along a new section in the A/N section that will have stories I recommend so READ THEM! At the bottom I'll have everything else xD

-_Odd Girl Out_ by naruto.luv.llamas: awesome story! If you haven't seen the movie "Odd Girl Out" I totally recommend it! (Lifetime kind of movie) if you don't want to see it or haven't I still totally recommend it!

-_Never, Never_ by Music 1s my s0ul: an absolutely amazing NaruHina story! She won't update until she overcomes her writer's block and hopes to get 100 reviews by the end of the summer. Check it out!

Disclaimer: I OWN…nothing

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

**T**_w_e_n_t_y_ **Q**_u_e_s_t_i_o_n_s

-o-o-o-o-

"N-Neji" I stuttered "wow you're amazing"

He smiled at me and turned to Sasuke "I'm gonna go, see you at home"

Sasuke nodded to him and waved goodbye but when we exited, his eyes lingered on me a bit too long for my liking.

When we left the building, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and shivered despite the thick coat I had on.

"You okay?" Neji asked, concerned. I turned to him and gave him a reassuring nod. He smiled at me and we continued walking to who-knows where.

"So exactly how long have you been here?" he asked, breaking the silence

"Hm..." I furrowed my eyebrow in concentration "about a month but I just moved to this area two weeks ago"

"Ah"

I really wanted to get to know him. Just when he asked me a question triggered the fact that I LOVE twenty questions. I thought about whether or not to ask the next question when it just slipped out.

"Have you ever been in love?" me and my big mouth...

Neji gave me a strange look before shrugging it off. He shook his head

"Never"

-x-x-x-x-

Sure the question caught me off guard but she looked so...guilty...just after asking me.

"Have you?"

She smiled at me and sighed "I'm not sure"

"How are you not sure?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow

"Well" she said "uh...it's a long story and I mean we're still complete strangers so it'd be pretty weird-"

"I want to hear it" I said "my apartment isn't that far off from here"

She gave me a scared look and I laughed "I promise I won't do anything shady"

She laughed with me most of the way until we were outside my apartment. We ran inside to escape the freezing cold streets and I quickly unlocked the door.

When we got in, I took her coat and hung it up on the hook on the door. Then I heard giggling.

"Huh?"

Tenten giggled "you're as red as a tomato

"Well you're as red as an apple" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest childishly and I laughed.

"C'mon, want some hot chocolate?"

"..."

"..."

"Will there be marshmallows?"

"Yes Tenten, there will be marshmallows"

"Well what are you waiting for?"

We headed to the kitchen and prepared the hot chocolate.

"Have you ever played twenty questions?" Tenten asked

"Nope"

She gawked at me before pulling me out of the kitchen

"You know, if you really want to get me out of here, you just have to ask"

"Is that supposed to be dirty?"

"Maybe..."

-o-o-o-o-

I laughed as I sat Neji down on the armchair and I headed for the loveseat right across from it.

"Twenty questions is a simple game" I said "we just fire questions at each other and we answer truthfully. You first"

He sighed "well you still didn't answer my question from before"

"Oh…" I could feel my face heating up "that one…"

"Well?"

I twiddled my fingers together shyly and let out a deep breath "well there's been a couple times… but the most recent and the most serious one was with…this guy named Sai"

"Wait a couple times?"

I shot him glare "one question at a time, that's the rules" he nodded and I continued "Well, what happened was er… I guess I should just come out with it. Sai was a guy in most of my classes back in Princeton. He never really talked but when I got him to do it, we became instant friends. That was back in freshman year. At first I thought we'd be best friends forever and that we'd never fight or anything…then…he just ignored me for a couple months and I thought he was using me for some reason I still don't know about. After a while he apologized and I forgave him. But…I thought I loved him…" I leaned back on the loveseat "I'm still not sure if I ever did. Well then, it was back to normal until two months ago…"

"What happened?"

I sighed and folded my hands in my lap "he told me…how much he cares…how much he's always cared…and not cared in a friendly sort of manner but in a much more serious way. I was afraid so…I turned him down. At first I thought it was the stupidest thing I ever did, but then when I realized how much of an asshole he was since I rejected him, we grew apart and he even threatened to kill himself. I wanted to try to help when I found out it was all for attention only" I laughed "I prank called him while he was studying abroad to see if he was still alive. He was. So I hung up and never talked to him since. Drama's not my thing and he was just being plain asshole-ish"

"So that's it?" Neji asked

"What did you expect my life story?"

He shrugged and I giggled "C'mon we should get the hot chocolate"

We got out of our seats and headed for the kitchen, Neji got two mugs from the cupboard over his counter and placed them beside me he reached into a basket and pulled out a new bag of marshmallows.

I poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs and accidentally spilled some on my hand. The scalding liquid should have hurt but I just laughed as Neji rushed to get some paper towels to clean it up.

"What are you a masochist or something?"

"No! I just find it…funny"

"How?"

I shrugged "Not sure. Now come on, it's my turn to ask a question"

We headed back to the living room and I sipped my hot chocolate carefully, trying not to scald my tongue.

"What's up with the journal?" I asked pointing to a beat up notebook peeking out of Neji's bag.

-x-x-x-x-

"You're gonna think it's stupid' I said defensively. She laughed

"Try me"

"You know Kurt Cobain?"

"From Nirvana? Of course! He's a legend!"

I smirked, glad she had a good taste in music "well, you know how he had his notebook published right?"

"Yeah, I have a copy"

"Well, it's kinda like that. I plan on becoming famous in a couple of years" I noticed her smile disappear for a second when I said this but it instantly came back on "well, Kurt's my idol and I want to follow in his footsteps like this so when I'm famous, this will be published and everyone will know my story"

"Interesting, that's so…just wow, you're following in your idol's footsteps"

I drank some of my hot chocolate and asked her something that I was wondering ever since I met her.

"NYU and Princeton are both amazing schools" I began. I noticed her tense up a little but I kept going. "How did you manage to transfer for a semester?"

She gave me a sad smile and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that one"

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Sorry for the slight delay! I was grounded off the lappy then i just had no time (i got a job eww)

Thanks to:

That-Is-My-Bell

Princess of Storms

and ANBUShizuka

for reviewing, thanks guys!

Now everybody review puh-lease :)


	4. Friends

Hola, ahora para el nuevo capitulo de _A Match Made in Heaven_, gracias por leyendo, y espero que te gusta! (lol i speak spanish :D)

Recommended Stories:

_Before I Fall to Pieces_ by Asura of Love: An awesome story about Neji and Tenten's breakup (sniffle) and the different aspects of their relationship it's very well written and I totally recommend it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hinata does…-wink wink nudge nudge-

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

**F**_r_i_e_n_d_s

-x-x-x-x-

"What do you mean?" I asked

Tenten sighed impatiently "I just…can't tell you…not yet at least"

We stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes and she just got up from her seat and headed to the door.

"It's getting late, besides, I'm getting the feeling you don't want me here anymore"

I jumped up "no! It's just…I want to know why you can't trust me…"

She smiled sincerely and walked up to me.

"I can…just…not this…we still have a long way to go" I sighed dejectedly but Tenten grabbed my wrist.

"It's my turn to ask a question" her cheeks reddened a little "care to walk me home?"

-o-o-o-o-

I could feel my cheeks redden as I asked the question (why, I didn't know) but I kept my composure until he nodded and grabbed his coat. I smiled.

"Now it's my turn" he said. I nodded and urged him to go on as we exited the apartment building.

He touched his fingers to his lips and thought.

"Who was your first kiss?"

I blushed and muttered something he probably couldn't hear

"What was that?" he teased

"No one" Damn was I embarrassed! How dumb was it that a twenty-one year old college student never even got her first kiss yet?

"There's a perfectly good explanation for it though!" I said defensively.

"Oh?"

"I'm not one to trust easily. Besides, all the guys back at home were either assholes or not my type"

"So what is your type?"

"Dunno, just someone I could talk to and who wouldn't date me just to use me and someone who I share common interests with, someone who likes the arts and would support me through everything I did unless it was insanely stupid, then he'd be able to talk me out of it reasonably and be understanding enough to listen and not just toss away my feelings, he always has to be there, he needs to protect me even if I don't need protection, he needs to make me laugh, and I like to be comfortable around him enough for him to see me blush"

Neji chuckled "so that's your perfect guy?"

I nodded and sighed "but I haven't found anyone fitting the description, the closest I got was Sai but that was only because he blinded me"

"Blinded?"

"He made me see only the bad qualities in some people, the ones that he didn't like to be precise, and when I really got to know them, I learned that they were nothing like he said, he prevented me from getting real friends" Neji nodded

"Now it's my turn, I'm tried of talking and you asked me…" I lifted up my fingers and counted them "three questions so…" I pondered "why did you decide to talk to me?"

He chuckled "It's not everyday that you see a girl dancing in the middle of a busy crowd who just happens to order the same coffee as you"

"That's right! Venti Caramel Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso!" I laughed "Okay, favorite song?"

"Currently?" I nodded "The Rain Song by Led Zeppelin"

I closed my eyes as if in ecstasy "I _love_ Led Zeppelin"

"So you're a fan of them too? What other kinds of music do you like?"

"Ah" I put my finger to my lips "I still have another question"

Neji sighed comically.

I giggled "think you can catch me?"

-x-x-x-x-

I laughed at Tenten's childish antics, and watched as she took off. I smirked, this would be _too_ easy, I _was_ on the track team in High School.

"Come on Neji!" she waved to me from a couple yards away and I began running after her. Sure we were too old for this game but, hey, might as well.

Tenten jumped over a bare bush and continued running. The hurriedly rounded a corner and I followed after her swiftly, surprised by the fact that she moved so fast. I hopped over a ledge and kept on following her.

After much running, I saw her sit down on a bench and take deep breaths; I slowed down my running to a brisk walk and sat next to her.

"I caught you" I said between pants.

"Only because I stopped" she said, flashing the peace sign at me

"I would have caught you anyway" I said "I did long distance in high school"

"I'm a sprinter, trust me, running that far was torture" she said, laughing "but that's where the cardio kickboxing comes in, it helped with my endurance"

"I always found martial arts quite fascinating"

She turned to me, smiling "I think we have more in common than we think"

I smiled and nodded. Tenten leaned forward and pulled her scarf out of her pocket; she wrapped it around her neck and lifted her legs onto the bench, bringing them closer into her body for warmth.

"So tell me a bout yourself"

"That's not a question" Tenten replied

"Will you tell me about yourself?"

"No" she replied. We started to laugh and she put her legs down on the ground.

"Well there's not much to say. Well…" she drifted off "my parents…that's a different thing…"

"What about them?"

She sighed "I don't know. They left me at an orphanage when I was two so I don't remember anything about them. All I had was a picture of them and I had to give that up too. Life at the orphanage was hard. When I was sixteen they were able to let me go and that's when I started to live on my own, I got a job and made top of my class. I got into Princeton with a scholarship. Well, the thing with my parents was…A professor at Princeton was a friend of theirs so the search for them began. A year later…they were found…but they were dead" her eyes became hard "I told that bastard Sai and he ended up leaving the room when I needed a friend most…another reason why I ended up hating him"

I sighed "I never knew my mother. She died when I was born because of some birth problems. When I was still young…my father died…my cousin Hinata was having some liver problems and so he offered his to her in order for Hinata to survive. Some things happened and so I lost him too, I've been living with my uncle ever since. He's not a bad guy, I mean, he treats me well considering I'm his younger brother's son but sometimes…I just want my father back…" she nodded solemnly and we both let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm here to talk" she said

"So am I"

We smiled at each other and I stood up and held out my hand for her to take "let's go, it's late"

She took my hand and we walked side by side to her apartment.

(A/N NejiTen Fluff! Anywho, I'm making this chapter longer than originally planned so enjoy!)

-o-o-o-o-

**T**_h_e **N**_e_x_t_ **D**_a_y

-o-o-o-o-

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up in bed, stretching, thank God for Saturdays which means: no class! I flopped back down on the bed and wiped my eyes until I was able to see clearly. I jumped out of bed and ran into the small kitchen. Nothing appealed to me so I turned around, heading to the bathroom to take a shower and then head to Starbucks. After a ten minute shower, I put on my clothes and headed to the door where my coat was when I crashed into something.

"Tenten, where were you last night?"

"Out Temari" I said, rubbing my nose "though I should be asking you the same thing…listen I'm gonna head to Starbucks for breakfast you want anything?"

She sighed, knowing I wouldn't tell her anything else "no it's okay, I'm going to Panera with Shikamaru"

I smiled "Sooo, where exactly were you yesterday?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me"

"Er…I was with Neji"

"I thought I told you- never mind, it's okay, he hasn't done anything yet so whatever. Well last night" she blushed "I went to the bar"

"Which one?" I asked

"Angel Bar"

I laughed; every time someone mentioned the name I laughed I mean, come on! It's kind of an oxymoron, Angel and bar should NOT belong in the same sentence, much less be the name of some joint in New York.

"And…?"

"Well, I talked to the Matchmaker and poof"

"Poof?"

"I realized that I like Shikamaru"

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You went to the Angel Bar. Talked to this 'Matchmaker' guy and WAMMO! You and Shikamaru realized you were in love?" Tenten asked.

"Well not in love as you so bluntly put it, but he did ask me out" Temari replied, now on the other side of the room "And come on Tenten, you can't tell me that you haven't been searching for the right guy, I mean isn't it every girl's dream to be carried off by Prince Charming on a white steed and ride off into the sunset?"

"Well yeah! But you don't have to make it sound so cliché!" we laughed

"So go to Angel Bar, ask for him, and the rest will be easy! This guy is a genius! He got Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno together!"

"Okay Temari...I'll go..."

"That's what I like to hear, now I gotta go, Shikamaru's picking me up soon"

I watched as Temari ran to the bathroom to take a shower and I sighed. Well Sasuke wasn't exactly the most talkative guy out there, that's what I learned when I first met the guy.

Well what do I have to lose? The right guy for me might be closer than I think! Hell, he might even know me already!

So, that's when I decided to pay a visit to Angel Bar. I would go tonight.

"Oh Tenten" I turned around and saw Temari with her bathrobe on.

She smiled "I got you a job there"

My mouth opened wide "What?"

"You start next Monday, you're welcome!" she flashed me another smile and locked the door to the bathroom.

Well I guess it wouldn't be so bad…

I slipped on my coat and rushed out the door, eager to get myself a nice hot coffee. A breakfast blend coffee wouldn't be bad… now my mouth began to -almost- water. I walked at a faster pace, eager to get my breakfast.

When I entered the establishment, I was relieved to see I would only be the third in line. I smiled and walked briskly behind the person in front of me. After a minute of waiting I ordered my coffee, slipped on thee cover, and sat myself at a table in the back. I pulled out a book from the bag that I was carrying and opened to the marked page. The Giver by Lois Lowry was definitely one of the best books I've ever read. This is probably the hundredth time I was managing to read it in my spare time, in between classes and spending time with Neji that is. I sipped my coffee carefully and became engrossed in my book.

"Hey"

I looked up from my page and saw two pure, milky white eyes looking at me.

"Hey Neji"

"Mind if I join you?"

"You know you don't have to ask"

He smiled and sat down in the seat in front of me.

"Are you sure you're not stalking me?" I asked in between sips of coffee "you always seem to be here when I am"

He chuckled "no, I just get free coffee sometimes, Sasuke works here part-time even though he really doesn't need it, I just like coming here"

I nodded and smiled.

"Hey Neji?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I met you" I said, smiling.

He smiled back "I'm glad I met you too" we sat in comfortable silence and finished our coffee.

Yeah, I'm really glad.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Hey! Sorry for the delay (again) I had to re-write this chapter like a million times because I didn't want to give too much away. :O

**Thanks to:**

_Luna Forest_

_The Blood Ruby_

_ANBUShizuka_ and

_Asura of Love_

For reviewing! You guys keep me going :)

**Review please!!**


	5. Opportunities

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE: I AM TAKING STORY REQUESTS!! REVIEW/ PM WITH ANY IDEAS FOR YOUR REQUEST!_**

Recommended Stories:

_Growing Up: The Missions of the Sannin_ by ANBUShizuka- Holy SHIZNADS JirTsu! (yes I'm a fangirl) READ IT! Lots of JirTsu fluff and so cute!

_A Jinchuuriki's Way_ by Wopsidaisy- NARUHINA! Other couples too but it's an amazing story that deserves more credit!

**Perfectly Imperfect by ME!- my new SasuSaku story please read!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Neji and Tenten would be together!!

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

**O**_p_p_o_r_t_u_n_i_t_i_e_s

-o-o-o-o-

I was nervous, well then again I always was when starting a new job. Most of all (and this didn't help at all) I was working at the most well known and BIGGEST _bar_ in New York City! I sighed and walked through the door of the establishment only to be greeted by wolf whistles, howls, and the occasional yet feeble attempt of a guy trying to feel me up as I headed to the back room.

When I got there, I knocked once and walked in without waiting for an answer, eager to get away from the hungry stares of male customers.

"Yeah, just come in without permission why don't you?" I glared at the giant white haired man in front of me, probably the owner of the bar. Next to him was a shorter gray haired man reading an orange book, when I got a closer look I saw that it was Icha Icha Paradise, a famous porn book all the way from Japan.

"I'm Tenten, my friend Temari got me a job here" I grinded my teeth when I said friend, what kind of friend gets you a job in a bar?

"Nice to meet you I am Jiraiya, this is my assistant manager Kakashi" I shook hands with them for they seemed nice enough.

"What size clothes are you?" Jiraiya asked suddenly

"Er, medium" I said, confused. He reached behind his desk and pulled out a bag and handed it to me.

"Here's your uniform and" he reached into a drawer in his desk "here is your nametag"

I thanked him and headed for the bathroom to change.

-x-x-x-x-

"Come on Neji, just go in the building, flirt a little, drink a couple beers, and loosen up… for once in you life" Naruto mumbled at the end.

"What did you say?" I asked, raising my fist

"Nothing, nothing, let's just get inside before Shikamaru falls asleep and Teme loses his patience"

The four men entered the crowded bar and managed to find an empty table near the back. They sat down and waited for the entertainment to come on.

-o-o-o-o-

I groaned as I walked around the bar, tray of drinks in hand.

If it weren't for years of practicing self control, I would have already smashed the glasses on any guy who looked, touched, or flirted with me. Without hesitation I ran to the back of the bar to get the next order. I saw the table and walked calmly up to it, hoping there weren't any perverts at that stall.

"Welcome to Angel Bar!" I said smiling "what would you like to drink today?"

"I'd like a- Tenten?"

I growled and tightened my fist, restraining myself from punching the guy.

"I'm sorry that's not on the…Neji!" I smiled with relief and loosened my fist "Holy shit I thought you were another pervert!"

"Thanks, that makes me feel so good about myself" he joked.

I laughed "so what do you guys want?"

"I'll have whatever you recommend" Neji said, I turned to the other guys but saw one sleeping and the other two, one of which was Sasuke, bickering.

"The blonde one's Naruto the sleeping one is Shikamaru and I think those three will just take the same thing"

I laughed again and sat down next to him "I don't think they'll mind if I take a few minutes off" I said

"So what are you doing here?" Neji asked

"Well Temari-dearest got me a job here!" I said with fake enthusiasm "I swear, if another guy tries to feel me up, I'll cut off his hands!" I said angrily

Neji chuckled, "just tell them you have a boyfriend, it might work"

I groaned "What if they ask me who is name is…hey! Neji, be my boyfriend!" when I said this, the two bickering boys turned to me with shocked faces and Shikamaru woke up with a start.

"Er…what?" I asked sheepishly

"Did you just ask Neji out?" Naruto asked

I blushed furiously "only so the guys don't try to feel me up!" I said, still wary of the red hue covering my cheeks, "Err well, back to taking orders! I'll be back with yours" I waved to the guys and flashed a smile to Neji who smiled back.

-x-x-x-x-

"You like her"

I turned around and saw Shikamaru switching the direction of his look from me to Tenten's retreating form. I laughed when I saw her smack a guy's hand away and laughed even harder when she began to scold him.

"Yeah I really do" I confessed

"So what do you plan on doing?"

I sighed "I don't want to ruin what we have, she's the only girl I really talk to, I'm not going to tell her anything unless something happens"

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably in his seat "You should tell her, by the look of things, she isn't one who notices things easily and she probably likes you too, even if she doesn't know it"

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, noticing that Naruto and Sasuke stopped their fighting to look at me.

What worried me most was the look that I was getting from Sasuke, one of worry and shame.

Shame that I hadn't listened to him.

-o-o-o-o-

"Here you go guys!" I said, placing the tray of drinks on the table "this round is on the house, one good thing about working here" I said jokingly "Jiraiya gave me the rest of the night off since it was my first day" I sat down next to Neji and leaned back, letting myself relax. I sat up and poured myself a glass of alcohol and downed it.

"God, I really needed that" I turned to Neji "the boyfriend thing helped by the way, so thanks" I said, giving him a quick hug. I separated myself from him and began to talk with the guys. After an hour or so of rambling about whatever it was we were talking about, the four boys and I got up from the table

"Shit it's late, Temari's gonna kill me!" I swore "She hates it when I wake her up so late and I forgot my key!"

"You can crash at my place for the night" Neji suggested. Sasuke shot him a questioning look.

"Would it be okay" I asked. Neji nodded and I smiled "thank you so much! You saved me from the wrath of Temari! Let me tell you, she can be so scary…" I shuddered and then jumped on Neji, giving him a hug.

"The guys are coming over tonight anyway, Naruto and Shikamaru always get too wasted to even find their way home" I laughed and we all headed to their apartment.

-x-x-x-x-

"Here" I handed Tenten a big t-shirt and she smiled up at me. She headed for the bathroom and quickly changed out of her clothes and into the t-shirt that came down to her knees, she tied her hair up into a ponytail and sat in the living room with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and I. She smiled evilly, and ran to the DVD collection next to the TV.

"Who wants to watch Saw?"

-o-o-o-o-

"Holy Shit!" I buried my head into Neji's chest, looking away from the gruesome pictures on the screen. I should have known better than to choose the one movie that always freaked me out. I turned to look back at the screen and watched the last bit, while flinching a bit.

"Oh my god" I said "that was fucking scary!" I looked to the other sofa where Sasuke was sprawled out with Naruto next to his feet. On the floor next to them, was Shikamaru, snoring lightly. I laughed and turned around to see Neji sleeping calmly. I smiled and brushed some strands of hair away from his face. At the touch, I felt myself heat up. What was this? Neji was just a friend…

I then remembered what my friend Mika said at the orphanage all those years ago.

-

"_I love Hiro so much!" she twirled around _

"_How do you know when you love someone?" I asked_

"_Well…when you talk to them, you feel happy, when you're with them, you feel invincible. And when you touch them" she sighed dreamily "you heat up and get butterflies in your stomach and you feel the need to be with them forever"_

_-_

There was no way I could like Neji right?

I sighed and curled up next to him, blushing yet again when I felt his arm snake around me and as he placed his head in the crook of my neck.

-

"_Tenten, I love Hiro no matter what!"_

"_But Mika, how do you know if he's the one?"_

_She smiled "if your bodies fit together perfectly, like a puzzle, then you'll know that he was made for you"_

_-_

And it seemed as though that was where I belong, in Neji's arms…

because we fit perfectly…

Just like a puzzle.

And with that, I fell asleep, eager for the coming day.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

I want to try something new. If you read the A/N please put 'scrumdiliumpcious' in your review!

Special thanks to:

_Luna Forest_: by the way, I meant that by giving too much away I was moving way too fast with the story :)

_ANBUShizuka_

_o.0_

_The Blood Ruby_

and _Asura of Love_

for reviewing! Once again, please read my new story: _Perfectly Imperfect _


	6. Reunion

Recommended Stories:

_Tsunade's Final Words _by SuperCutieGloomyBunny: Tsunade fic. It's about when she dies and letters she leaves to some people in Konoha. Next chapters will be her diary entries. Read it!

_Disclaimer_: I totally own Naruto, oh wait that's just me dreaming again.

I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS FOR STORIES! PM OR REVIEW WITH YOUR REQUEST!

IF you read this A/N put fantabulous in your review (how I am coming up with these words, I know not)

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

**R**_e_u_n_i_o_n

-o-o-o-o-

"Thanks for the ride!" I waved and hurriedly rushed inside, took a quick shower and changed into more decent attire. I spun around and slipped on my white coat. Grinning, I ran back to my room to grab a black hat with a matching scarf and jogged outside the apartment complex where I saw Neji waiting patiently on a snow bank. He waved to me and I waved back.

"So Tenten, what do you feel like doing today?" Neji asked me.

I put my finger on my chin in thought and then smiled "why don't we just hang around in Time's Square?"

"That's not a bad idea" Neji stuffed his hands into his pockets and I followed suit, trailing next to him as we headed to the closest subway.

"You know" I began, "we never finished our game of twenty questions"

"Fine, what's your favorite candy?"

"Ha ha, that's random but okay. I'd have to say…Kit Kats.

-x-x-x-x-

Needless to say, it was a fun day **(A/N: that rhymed!)** We went walking around Times Square, stopping every now and then in a store to look around or just stepped into any other heated area. We did that for a couple of hours before Tenten needed to go get ready for work.

"Neji, it's getting late. By the time I get home and change then go to work, I'll barely be on time" I nodded and we walked to the subway, taking it to the closest stop near Tenten's apartment. I dropped her off there, promising to see her later with everyone at the bar. In return, she smiled at me and promised yet another free round of drinks. I got off at my stop and walked to my apartment, seeing Sasuke in the living room with Naruto and Shikamaru who were eating pizza from the box on the center of the table.

"Let's go guys, Tenten promised us another free round of drinks if we go to the bar tonight… which I promised we would"

"FREE DRINKS YEAH!" Naruto jumped up and raced outside. I stared dumbfounded and chuckled.

-o-o-o-o-

"Neji! You came!" I jumped onto Neji and stuck my tongue out at the guy in the stall next to where I was, earning a sad groan.

"Sorry, another pervert, thank GOD you're here" I jumped off of him and led them to a table near the back and smiled as they sat down.

"So what'll it be tonight guys?" I said, straightening my black skirt.

"We'll just have some Coronas" I felt a hand graze my butt and immediately leaned into Neji.

"Alright HUN, I'll be back with your drink soon, I'll try not to miss you too much!" I stepped back, blew a kiss to a puzzled Neji and glared at the guy who touched my butt.

After running back and forth between tables I got to the back of the bar.

"Here you go guys, four Coronas" I said smiling.

"Tenten, is that you?"

My eyes widened and Neji looked at me with a concerned look in his eyes and turned to the source of the voice, the voice I would recognize even in my sleep. My body trembled and the smile quickly fell from my face. My breath became ragged and my eyes became glassy. I spun around on my heels and gasped when I realized I wasn't just hearing things. The tray of drinks fell from my hands, landing with a sickening crash onto the floor, completely getting my shoes wet. I shook again.

"Tenten what's wrong?" I heard Neji but it seemed as he were so far away.

"Well what do you know?" he smirked "it _is _you"

I clenched my fists and teeth angrily and felt my heart race out of anxiety, hurt, and hatred. I stepped back and ran for the door, not caring if I got fired or not. I needed to get out NOW. I pushed my way through stalls, people, and whoever was dancing, dashing for the door.

Of all the places he had to be, it had to be here.

-x-x-x-x-

I stood up from my seat, "Tenten, Tenten!" she was out of the bar by the time I turned to the guy who had addressed her. He was gone. I slammed my fist on the table at the fact I didn't even notice he was missing. I turned to the other guys who nodded, urging me to go on. I nodded back and ran through the doors of the bar, heading in the direction of where I though she might be, Madison Square Garden.

-o-o-o-o-

I kept running, ignoring the cold air hitting my bare legs and arms. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere would be better than Angel Bar. I stopped when I reached Madison Square Garden and fell onto the grass out of exhaustion. It was then that I let all of my frustration out on a poor tree, kicking it an d punching it. He had found me! After leaving and finally letting myself free from him, he had found me and tore that all away with one sentence… with one _look_. I broke down as the memories kept flooding back to me.

"Tenten, you're still the same old you" I turned and saw the person I dreaded most.

"Go away!"

He stepped forward, closer to me "I expected a much better greeting" he smirked "for your best friend nonetheless"

"Go away Sai!" he stepped closer to me again and I tried to back away but couldn't, my legs were shaking too much with the cold and they then gave out do to my trembling out of fear.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" he was now only a few inches away from my fallen form "I never would have expected the great Tenten to fall so hard, to become so low" he bent down and lifted my chin with his finger, inching closer second by second. I slapped him away and he smirked.

"I said go away!"

"You wouldn't have said that two months ago" I stared at him "I know about the whole 'loving me' thing" he said, mocking me.

"Leave me alone you asshole!" I had managed to stand up and was now only a head shorter than him.

"Dear Tenten, would your parents really appreciate that kind of language?" he reached for my face again but I turned my head away.

"Well it doesn't matter" he said, I turned back to face him and my eyes widened "I know you'll be joining them soon anyway"

"W-what are you talking about?" I stammered.

"Tenten, Tenten, Tenten. You thought I didn't know, did you?" he smirked and cupped my face with his hands. "One year, is it?" my eyes widened and my mouth opened to say something. He seized the opportunity to crash his lips onto mine; I was too shocked to do anything else so I just stood there, dumbstruck. I regained awareness when I noticed him separating his lips from mine.

"H-how did you find out?" I stuttered.

"You know, it really wasn't wise of you to leave your phone connected after you left. Some… information could have gotten into the wrong hands" I clenched my teeth and slapped him straight across the face, leaving a dark red mark in contrast to his pale skin.

"Don't talk to me you bastard" I turned away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to his body.

"Tenten, don't you get it? You're in denial" he shook his, clicking his tongue "first you don't admit to loving me and now this"

"I never loved you" I growled "and I'm not in denial, I know what's coming" I became downcast "what do you want?"

"I just want to let you know something" he tightened his hold on my wrist, bruising it, he pulled me in to whisper in my ear "I never needed you, I'm happy you left. I found someone new to toy with" he smirked and threw me onto the ground. "Well Tenten, it was nice seeing you again, hopefully you'll drop dead before the next time it happens"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"On the contrary, I know _everything_" Sai laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, then turned and left me in the middle of the park, trembling. I choked back a sob and buried my face in my hands, angry.

"Tenten!" I heard a voice and footsteps coming closer to me but I just ignored them. Even when Neji picked me up, I paid no mind to it. They only thing on my mind now was Sai. When Neji put me down, I buried my face into his shoulder and just let it all flow out I began to scream in frustration, sadness, and betrayal like I had after the incidence with my parents. Neji wrapped his arms around me and rubbed small circles on my back, trying to comfort me.

"He knows! He knows everything!" I choked out in between sobs. Neji didn't question me but still continued to hold me as I vented. When I looked up I saw that we were still in Madison Square Garden. By then, I had stopped screaming and sobbing but was still shaking. Neji covered me with his coat and I sniffled.

"You bastard!" I heard a slap and looked up. "What did you _do _to her!?"

"It wasn't me! It was-" I heard another slap.

"Tenten" I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly "Hun, are you alright?" I buried myself deeper in to Neji's arms and shook my head.

"Temari right?" I heard Neji say "she's not doing well, and I'm not the one who did this to her!" When Neji yelled I pried myself out of his hold and wiped my eyes.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" I said "he knows… he knows everything"

"Tenten" Neji stood up and wrapped his arms around my trembling body "what does he know?" my eyes widened and I pushed Neji away from me, seeing a hurt look flash across his eyes.

"We're still playing twenty questions right?" I asked silently.

"What?"

"Just answer me Neji!" I cried

"Y-yes"

"Here's your question. Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

-Dodges objects being thrown- yeah I love you guys too! Remember, cliffhangers are good for the… mind…? Okay, I'm just evil.

Thanks to:

_Chesca13321_

_Princess of Storms_

_ANBUShizuka _(happy belated birthday!!)

_Asura of Love _and

_The Blood Ruby_

For reviewing! I love you guys!

_**Chapter Preview:**_

"_Neji… I think its best we don't talk anymore"_

_--_

"_This is what I'm talking about! You keep playing these stupid little games, what is wrong with you? First you start breaking down and now you act as though nothing ever happened? You need to quit being a little girl and GROW UP. This isn't a game and it never was, how could you hide something like this from me, from all of us? Tenten, wake up and accept it, you're not alone. No matter how much you think you are"_

--

Please review! :D


	7. The Truth

Hello All Naruto Fans

Recommended Stories:

_**Hey guys, I am oh so confused as to which story I should post first. I have the first chapter written down for all of them, summaries will be on my profile and please vote on the poll and tell me which should be posted first, thanks! **_

_Girl all the Bad Guys Want _by ShyAnimeGurl: Because we all love Hinata ESPECIALLY after the two year timeskip! Hinata galore (cuz she's just THAT cool)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would've made sure that Neji and Tenten got together by now

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

**T**_h_e**T**_r_u_t_h

-o-o-o-o-

"W-what?" Neji's eyes widened with surprise.

"I said leave me alone!" I threw his coat back at him "I can't trust anyone I get close to… Just look at me and Sai! Neji I think it's best if we don't talk any more" I turned and ran away.

I cried the rest of the walk home.

-:-:-:-:-

Neji growled as he let the coat fall from his hands.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he slapped his head with his palm and kept on swearing. I sighed sat down next to him on the other side on the bench.

"I knew warning her wouldn't be enough… I warned her not to talk to strangers… I know she's an adult and who am I to tell her what and what not to do?" I laughed sadly, "I'm such an idiot! All I did was warn her, and when she mentioned you again I did nothing!" I pointed to Neji accusingly but then quickly dropped my hand and let it hang by my side, "I think she trusts you more than she does me… it's not your fault that she's like this…" I covered my face with my hands and bit back the tears threatening to fall. "This always happens! This is why I refuse to let myself expand my horizons, something bad always ends up happening and…" I choked a sob as I remembered what had happened with Matsuri. "…someone always ends up getting hurt…" I bent down to pick up Neji's coat. I handed it to him and I stood up.

"What now?" he asked softly.

"She trusts you… she'll come around" I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm coming with you; I need to talk to Tenten"

-o-o-o-o-

I coughed and sniffled as I furiously wiped the tears that leaked from my eyes. I opened the door to my apartment and angrily slammed it shut. That bastard had to come and ruin everything! I entered my room and screamed as loud as I could, not even caring about the damage it would do to my voice as long as I was letting out some of my built up anger. I got the picture frame and looked at the photo of Neji and me in front of the giant Christmas tree. The stare turned into a cold and hard glare. I threw the frame to the ground and it landed with a crash, signaling that the glass had been broken. I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white and punched the wall closest to me, leaving me decent sized dent and bleeding knuckles. I put my back against it and slid down to the floor.

Stupid, stupid Sai!

I heard the front door open and bit my lip until that was also bleeding.

"Tenten?" I heard Temari's voice, softer than usual and I did nothing to reply. "Hun, you know the door's unlocked" I made no move to get up or do anything so Temari just entered.

"What?" I said weakly. She bent down beside me and put her hand on my forehead.

"Tenten, you're burning up!" I slapped her hand away and stayed on the ground, staring off into space.

"Temari, I hate him… I hate him so much…" I heard my voice crack and shut up after that. I heard the door creak a bit and looked up to see Neji entering the room. The first thing I noticed him look at was the broken frame on the floor, along with its broken shards.

"Tenten… are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I screamed, "Nothing's okay! Everything is all wrong!" I slammed my head on the wall I was leaning on and whimpered. "Go away…"

-x-x-x-x-

I kneeled down next to her and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Tenten, do you trust me?" she tore her face away from my gaze but I turned her head back to face mine, "I would never do anything to hurt you"

Her lips quivered and I embraced her, she quickly returned it and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Neji, Temari… thank you so much…" she pulled away from me and I wiped her tears away with my thumb. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I-I…I'm going to…"

"It's okay Tenten, you can tell us…" I said consolingly.

"I've never told you two why I'm here… have… have you ever heard of the Make a Wish Foundation?" Temari and I shook our heads, "I was never expected to have a long life… when I was thirteen, they concluded I-I wouldn't live t-to be… twenty five" I felt a pang in my chest when Tenten said that and I urged her to keep going. "The Make a Wish Foundation grants one wish to the kids before they died. Mine was to become a singer, so until I turned eighteen, I've been taking lessons. I was able to transfer for one good school to another so easily because of the Dream Foundation that grants wishes to adults. I believed that here in NYU I would be able to make my dream come true. Due to how hard it is to get in here, I'll be leaving in the summer" I felt another pang at the thought of her leaving yet didn't interrupt. "I… back in Princeton… I had to take another test, about a month right before I came here… Neji… Temari… Sai knows this but he wasn't supposed to find out! No one was!" she clamped her hands together "They… they told me…that I-I…I have one year to live!"

The pang I felt in my chest was unbearable.

Tenten… _dying?_

-o-o-o-o-

Saying that had gotten a huge load off of my shoulders lifted. Now that Temari and Neji knew the truth… I looked up at Temari who had a far off look in here glassy eyes. I turned back down to Neji who seemed to be taking it harder.

He was looking down, his long hair covering his face, his hands clenching onto the carpet as if for dear life itself and he was shaking. I heard a small movement and Temari walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Neji.

"N-Neji?" I stuttered. He looked up at me with sad eyes and I saddened, I didn't like seeing him like this and it was all because of me…

"Neji… I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry you had to find out like this… but I'm also sorry I didn't tell you before…" my heart felt as though it was tearing in two with so much pain…_ so much pain._

"Tenten…it's not your fault…" Neji lifted his head up and faced me.

I just seemed to get lost in those pearly white eyes. We were quiet until Neji broke the silence.

"Tenten… how much longer do you have?"

"Until… November… but I'm going back to Princeton in August…"

Another silence.

"Tenten?"

I turned to meet his eyes again, barely aware that I had looked away in the first place.

"Yes Neji?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't do anything if something big wasn't going to happen…"

-x-x-x-x-

I barely knew what I was doing; all I knew was that it needed to be done.

"But… I didn't know that you were… well… you're one of the few people I trust. I haven't known you as long as I have the others but… you're different…"

"Neji…"

"This past month or so that I've known you… I don't think I've ever laughed as much in my entire life than I have in one sitting with you… you're just different… and I… well… even Shikamaru was able to see it… and we have so much in common…"

"Neji?" I turned back to face Tenten and she smiled. "I get it… just… shut up"

"Gladly"

We smiled at each other and I kissed her on her forehead.

-o-o-o-o-

My eyes widened when his lips touched my forehead and I felt myself blush fiercely.

Barely a month of knowing the guy and look at us… we're acting like lovebirds…

When he backed up from me, we touched our foreheads together and Neji chuckled. I sent him a questioning look.

"You're burning up" he said. I flushed and touched my own forehead, feeling it burn under my hand.

"That's funny, I don't feel sick" I smiled then burst out into a coughing fit. Neji helped me up took me to my bed. I lay down under the covers and immediately regretted it due to the fact that as soon as my head hit my pillow, I felt nauseous. Neji sat next to me on my bed and stroked my hair. I smiled and leaned into his touch. I began to doze off and regained full consciousness when I felt Neji get off the bed.

"Wait", he turned to me and I blushed. "S-stay", Neji smiled and walked back towards my bed.

I took his hand in mine and put it against my cheek, liking the feeling of his cold skin against my burning flesh.

I fell asleep with his hand still in mine. Yet even in my peaceful slumber I felt him move away. I tossed and turned when I began to have nightmares.

"_This is what I'm talking about! You keep playing these stupid little games, what is wrong with you? First you start breaking down and now you act as though nothing ever happened? You need to quit being a little girl and GROW UP. This isn't a game and it never was, how could you hide something like this from me, from all of us? Tenten, wake up and accept it, you're not alone. No matter how much you think you are" Temari yelled._

"_I'm sorry Temari!"_

_I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, now look what's happening…_

How would Temari react?

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

BADUM! How was that for angsty?

Thanks to my reviewers:

_The Blood Ruby_

_Luna Forest_

_Rosuto Rei_

_ANBUShizuka_

_Asura of Love (have fun California!)_

_Mappsgo_ and

_o.O_ for reviewing chapter 6!

Thanks to _TENTEN-NYGUYGEN-HYUUGA_ for reviewing chapter one!


	8. Four Twenty One

Hello All Naruto Fans

Recommended Stories:

_**LYK EHMAHGAWD! Since the summaries on the poll SUCK I'm posting the first chapter of the stories I can't decide between on in a "story" thing. It'll be called I CANT DECIDE SO YOU'LL HAVE TO! Just look on my profile for it then vote on the poll!**_

_Rules of Engagement _by Domestic Servant: SasuSaku. My favorite thing about it is probably how men are portrayed in this story; it's HILARIOUS (and true) READ IT!

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

**F**_o_u_r _**T**_w_e_n_t_y _**O**_n_e

-o-o-o-o-

"_Mika, how are you so sure that Hiro likes you?"_

"_Pfft, silly Tenten, he said he'd do anything for me and like I said, we fit perfectly together. Well, you're still young so I wouldn't blame you for not knowing"_

"_But you're only sixteen! I'm fourteen; it's not a HUGE difference!"_

"_A lot can happen in a short period of time, neh?" Mika winked_

_--_

"_Hiro, Mika wants me to give you this" I handed the small package to him and watched as he opened it. He smiled and faced me._

"_Tell her I forgive her"_

"_What? You guys were fighting?"_

"_It was just something stupid, but we made up. It's what happens when you love someone, their easy to forgive" he smiled _

_--_

"_You two keep on talking about this whole love thing, it's kind of annoying"_

"_Well Tenten, you just can't understand, you're too immature" Hiro said, poking her forehead_

"_I wonder what kind of guy you'll end up falling for. Probably someone who's mature enough to balance out your immaturity" Mika said with a wink._

"_Don't forget how much our dear Tenten here likes coffee. Seriously, after your first sip you became addicted" _

"_Ah yes, and you'll meet over a nice cup of coffee. How romantic!" Mika squealed "then again you could also meet him at a concert or something like that…"_

_--_

I shot up from my bed with sweat pouring down my face as I recalled the events that had occurred in the past couple of hours. With a frown I turned to my right and checked my clock. It read 4:21 a.m. I turned my body and quietly landed on the floor, careful not to make too much noise. My stare fell onto Temari's bed, it was vacant. I sighed, so Temari hadn't returned…

I walked through the open doorway and into the living room. My eyes widened but softened as I smiled.

'_You stayed the entire time…'_

I rounded the couch until I was directly in front of Neji's sleeping form. He was sprawled out on the sofa snoring softly. I giggled and touched his sleeping face. He seemed so at peace… I traced the outline of his jaw with a finger and sighed.

"Why are you always there for me? Even when we were complete strangers you just happened to be there… even if it was for stupid things like avoiding the customers at the bar or even when I just needed someone to talk to you've always been there for me… why is that?"

His eyes tightened shut and fluttered open. I squeaked as he grasped my small hand in his larger one and he smiled.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked, my hand still in his.

"Uh… I was just…" I shyly pulled my hand out of his, "I just woke up"

"Ah", he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his body, placing his forehead carefully on mine. "Your fever's gone done, thankfully"

"Oh…" he sat up and motioned for me to sit next to him. I agreed and made myself comfortable on the sofa. I smiled at him and he smiled back softly.

"Tenten… about what happened earlier with Sai… I'm sorry I couldn't come help you… I'm sorry I came too late" I frowned and embraced him, shaking my head.

"You did nothing wrong, it's all his fault… you did nothing wrong" Neji lifted his arms and slowly returned the embrace, "Sai's just an idiot none of this is your fault, Neji"

"Thanks Tenten" I smiled into the hug and I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Neji?"

"Ah?"

"Thanks for being with me"

-x-x-x-x-

"You're welcome Tenten", she pulled away from me and her eyes softened. She leaned into me again and kissed my cheek, then embraced me again.

"I'm really thankful", she laughed a bit. "Not to be dramatic or anything but I seriously don't know what I'd do without you"

"Tenten… do you have to go?" I asked quietly. She separated herself from me and frowned.

"I have no where else to go… come August and I'll be leaving for Princeton and there I'll…"

"You don't have to leave!" I exclaimed, shaking my head, "You really don't have to! I want to be there for you… until the end!"

"Neji don't talk like that! You've done enough for me! You don't want someone like me holding you back! I can't stop the fact that I'm going back now…"

"What about Sai?" I asked loudly, standing up from my seat "As soon as you go back you'll have to see him again! He'll hurt you like he did this time! Maybe even worse!"

"Neji!" she frowned and her eyes became glassy, "I'll find a way just… just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't like fighting with you… just stop it…" she brought her legs up on the sofa and rested her head on them. "I don't want to go back but I have to. I promised…"

"Tenten… I'm sorry…" I mentally slapped myself, why'd I have to yell at her?

"It's okay… I understand…" she turned to me "I'm gonna miss you Neji, I really, really will"

"Well you're not gone yet" I said, sitting back down. I smiled at her and she relaxed.

"Neji why me? Why do you choose someone as imperfect as I am?"

"We all have our faults" I said, leaning back and facing her.

-o-o-o-o-

I sighed, "We're different yet we're completely the same. Why do you waste your time on me anyway?" I frowned, "Sai's right I'm just gonna drop dead anyway…"

"Tenten?"

"And you have your entire life to look forward to; I only have a couple of months…"

"Tenten"

I continued, "You're right, as soon as I go back I'll regret it… I've never met someone as amazing as you, someone who I can relate to so well… you're perfect, Neji…"

"Tenten"

I turned my head to face him, "what?"

"You talk too much", he pulled me into his chest and lifted my head with one finger. I looked into those two beautiful pearly white orbs of his and found myself getting lost in them. I smiled.

"Care to shut me up then?" I asked, blushing. He smirked.

"Gladly" He inched his face closer to mine and he gradually shut his eyes. I felt all my blood rushing to my face and shut my own eyes. I turned my face upwards and felt a slight pressure on my lips. I wrapped my arms round Neji's neck and he wrapped his round my waist. We pulled our bodies closer together, keeping ourselves as close as we could get. Because of the need for air, we parted and took deep breaths.

"Tenten I'm sor-"

"Neji" I put my finger on his soft lips to silence him. "Don't apologize both you and I know that you won't mean it" I frowned and felt the built up tears start streaming down my face.

"Neji… I really don't want to go!" I buried my face into his chest as Neji pulled me into his lap. "I don't want to die!" He held my trembling body tighter and placed his head on top of mine.

"Tenten, I won't let you go. I promise, I won't _ever _let you go"

**(Hey it's Nicole. So since some of you don't read the author's notes, go look back up there because it's REALLY IMPORTANT! I'll be extending this chapter because I have nothing better to do and because if I don't, my writer's block will come back. LOOK AT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, SERIOUSLY)**

-o-o-o-o-

**F**_e_b_r_u_a_r_y _

-o-o-o-o-

The phone was ringing. I sat up from my bed and ran out the room. I stumbled into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, may I speak to Tenten?" the man on the other line asked.

"Yeah, it's me"

"Tenten, its Dr. Sable" my eyes widened. That was my doctor from back when I was attending Princeton.

"H-hello Doctor…"

"Tenten", he sighed "I'm afraid I have some bad news"

"W-what kind of bad news?" I stuttered nervously into the receiver.

"Well, while looking over your records I discovered something. I ran tests on the blood sample you left us and it appears that I have made a miscalculation"

I listened intently and anxiously for him to finish but when he did, I instantly regretted it.

"Tenten, are you there?"

"Y-yeah…"

"As I was saying, I strongly suggest you return to Princeton in the next two months or so. I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do"

"A-a-alright. Thank you…" I hung up the phone and collapsed onto the floor. So this was how t was going to end huh? I shakily lifted myself off the ground and walked outside. For a day in mid-February, it was pretty hot out so I didn't even bother wearing a coat. As soon as I stepped onto the pavement, I broke out into a run, heading for Neji's apartment. I couldn't tell Temari what happened yet. She still hadn't returned since the time I told her the truth… since that day she had been staying with Shikamaru for reasons even he didn't know, but he refused to reject his girlfriend. As for Neji and I… well, we both agreed that it was just a moment of weakness (A/N: how anti-climactic I know, sorry I have writer's block!) and we didn't talk about it much since then. Although… I put a finger to my lips. I wasn't going to lie to myself… I really… enjoyed it… it felt so _right. _Putting my thoughts aside for the moment I ran in the direction of Neji's house when I passed Angel Bar. I slowed my run down to a brisk walk and noticed the long line forming in front of the bar. Sneakily, I managed to find a way into the bar and opened the door in which everyone was lined up in front of. I had managed to enter with barely any trouble claiming that I worked there (luckily Jiraiya forgave me about the whole running away incident. He let me off with just a warning). I shut the door behind me and walked around the dark room.

"Hello?" I called, still wondering why I even came here in the first place when I was headed for Neji's apartment.

"Hello to you too!" I turned around and screamed, surprised.

"Uh… who are you?" I asked

He grinned and –almost- blinded me with his shining white teeth. "I am Rock Lee! Otherwise known as… The Matchmaker!"

I wobbled a bit out of shock. This guy was the legendary matchmaker? If it wasn't for self control I would have burst out laughing.

"Er… well I better go" I said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Wouldn't a youthful blossom such as yourself want her perfect match to be made?" he asked enthusiastically. I shrugged and let him lead me to the back where there was a table with a crystal ball on it and some tarot cards strewn all over. I scoffed, I don't believe in this mumbo jumbo!

"Now, let me see…" he faced me and took out a paper and pencil from who knows where. "What is your name?"

"Couldn't you just use that crystal ball thing to find out?" I asked. He laughed.

"This is just for decoration!"

I laughed. Whoever this Lee guy was, he was pretty funny. "Well my name is Tenten-"

After a long period of time of talking to Lee, I remembered why I had left my house in the first place.

"Oh! I have to go…" I said sadly "I'll see you later Lee!" I waved goodbye and he jumped up.  
"Wait I forgot to tell you who you're destined to be with!" he yelled. I smiled at him and waved goodbye as I rushed out the door.

-.-.-.-.-

I chuckled. "Tenten, youthful blossom… thanks to my dear friends Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto I already know who you are destined to be with" I smiled.

"Neji you are one lucky guy"

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

I absolutely HATE this chapter with every fiber in my being.

Seriously.

I have writer's block so I was like (and I quote) "Fuck it, I'll rush things a bit"

And here is the crappy result of the rushing things… -sigh- I need a vacation. XC

Thanks to: _ANBUShizuka, Asura of Love, Mappsgo, o.0, Luna Forest, The Blood Ruby_, and _Rosuto Rei_ for reviewing chapter seven and thanks to _TENTEN-NGUYGEN-HYUUGA_ for reviewing chapter 2! Keep this up guys and I'll have 50 reviews in no time!

Please Review this Crappy chapter! And check out "I CAN'T DECIDE SO YOU'LL HAVE TO"!


	9. Into A Wall

Recommended Stories:

_**LYK EHMAHGAWD! MY NEW STORY HALF EMPTY IS UP! Just look on my profile for it!! AND EENY MEENY MINY MOE is up too!!**_

_Check Yes, Shizune by: ANBUShizuka _KYAH! A KAWAII KAKASHIZU ONESHOT! I love them sooooo much! Haha read it!

_Surprise Attraction by: Lavender.Galux _If you enjoy all those cliché stories (please, I KNOW we ALL LOVE them) you will LUFF this lol

Disclaimer: Naruto WOULD be mine IF I was just THAT cool

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

A/N okay so since the Lee part last chapter was confusing, rushed, yadda yadda, I'm rewriting it!

"Hello?" I called, still wondering why I even came here in the first place when I was headed for Neji's apartment.

"Hello to you too!" I turned around and screamed, surprised.

"Uh… who are you?" I asked

He grinned and –almost- blinded me with his shining white teeth. "I am Rock Lee! Otherwise known as… The Matchmaker!"

I wobbled a bit out of shock. This guy was the legendary matchmaker? If it wasn't for self control I would have burst out laughing.

"Er… well I better go" I said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Wouldn't a youthful blossom such as yourself want her perfect match to be made?" he asked enthusiastically. I shrugged and let him lead me to the back where there was a table with a crystal ball on it and some tarot cards strewn all over. I scoffed, I don't believe in this mumbo jumbo!

"Now, let me see…" he faced me and took out a paper and pencil from who knows where. "What is your name?"

"Couldn't you just use that crystal ball thing to find out?" I asked. He laughed.

"This is just for decoration!"

I laughed. Whoever this Lee guy was, he was pretty funny. "Well my name is Tenten-"

After a short period of time of talking to Lee, I remembered why I had left my house in the first place and shot up from my chair.

"Oh! I have to go…" I said sadly "I'll see you later Lee" I waved goodbye and he jumped up.  
"Wait I forgot to tell you who you're destined to be with!" he yelled. In a rush, I waved goodbye as I rushed out the door.

-.-.-.-.-

I chuckled, watching Tenten clamber out the door. Pulling out my cell phone, I snuck out the back door, avoiding all the "customers".

"Sasuke, I'm back!"

"Lee! How was Boston?"

"It was good, but I'm happy to be back here!"

"Well you have to come over! Neji will be happy to see you again"

"So how is everyone?"

"Everyone's good though Neji has been happier than usual today…"

"Is it the girl?"

"Probably"

"I met her today actually, she left just now. Neji is one lucky guy"

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

**I**_n_t_o_** A W**_a_l_l_

-o-o-o-o-

"Neji, open up, I need to talk to you!" I pounded on his door and continued to pant, it wasn't everyday that you went running all over New York nonstop.

"Tenten?" I ran in through doorway and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Tenten, what's wrong?"

"I…" I looked up at his face and blushed crimson. So what if we both said the kiss was a mistake? It was still making me a nervous wreck around him, taking a deep breath I continued. "Two months"

"What are you-"

"I have to go back in two months" I felt him pull me closer to his body and I let out a sigh, for some reason I was strangely calm.

"Two months?"

"Well… _before _two months"

-x-x-x-x-

She looked up at me and I looked forward, at the wall behind us. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Neji, what's wrong?" I twitched and this didn't go unnoticed by Tenten. Lifting her chin up with one hand, I made her look into my eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut and her face paled a bit.

"Tenten?" I put my forehead against hers and I swore put loud, apparently she hadn't recovered from her fever. I carried her to my bed and lay her on it, covering her shaking body with the comforter. I sighed, there was nothing more I could do so I headed to the living room to wait until she woke up.

--

No

No

No

I threw the remote to the other side of the couch and stared at the blank screen.

There was _nothing _on.

Sighing, I got up and walked quietly into the bedroom to check on Tenten. I sat down on the bed when I saw her with her eyes shut. She shifted a bit and turned her front to me, her eyes still closed. I got up quickly, not wanting to wake her and headed for the door to get water for her flushed face. As soon as I opened it, I felt a warm hand on mine. I turned back to see Tenten with half lidded eyes. She pushed my hand forward so the door shut and I spun around, meeting her eyes with mine.

"Tenten go back to bed, you're sick" she shook her head and pressed herself against me, I backed up and my back hit the door. She put her head against my chest and breathed deeply. She wobbled a bit, off balance and fell to the ground on her knees. I bent down to pull her back up but she slammed me against the door.

"Tenten, what are you doing?"

"Neji" she breathed out my name "don't go"

I scrambled for something to pull myself up with but instead turned on the radio with the remote that was on the dresser. Tenten pulled my hands down to her waist and wrapped them around her torso.

"Neji… I have a question"

Hoping to make her listen to me, I nodded, urging her to go on. She neared her face to mine.

"What are you so afraid of?" She smiled weakly and backed her face away from mine.

"I'm not afraid of anything" I replied, she laughed.

"Don't give me that, now tell me"

"I'm… afraid of losing you… even though I know that it will be inevitable and you'll have to leave and…"

"Neji… you won't lose me" she whispered. I noticed her eyes fluttering; she was fighting sleep right now.

"_And here's a song requested by one of our listeners. Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer. Enjoy"_

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly beside the green green grass  
Swing, swing, swing that spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me_

"Ne-ji, you can have me… we have two months… until I go… just… I _need _you" she smiled. "So take me. Take all of me"

'_She's delirious, that's all! She's delirious!' _I thought, trying to calm myself.

"That kiss from before…" she licked her lips "was no accident. Both you and I wanted it. So come on, you only live once… so let's screw it up right. You have no reason to be afraid"

_Kiss me down by the broken treehouse  
Swing me up on its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked down your father's map  
Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand strike up the band and makes the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me_

"It wasn't a moment of weakness" she continued "I _liked _it. I _wanted _it…"

_kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me_

"And…" she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled my face closer to hers. She inched her face to mine and hovered about about two inches over my lips "I know you feel the same way. So don't be afraid… I'm not" I shivered upon feeling her breath on my begging lips. What was happening to me?

"And most of all… I want _you_. Neji… I'm gonna miss you. But for now… let's both live… no regrets."

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

She was now a centimeter over my lips, barely touching them.

"So kiss me"

And as the last chords of the song were struck, I sealed the space between our lips.

And kiss her I did.

-o-o-o-o-

**T**_w_o **D**_a_y_s_ **L**_a_t_e_r

-o-o-o-o-

"So the economy is equal to a pile of horse crap, there are starving children in the world, and here we are, wasting away our lives in Tenten's apartment with a shit load of alcohol"

"Well Naruto, I guess that's one way to put it" Temari said.

"Well the only way to get you here was to intoxicate you a bit" Shikamaru replied, pouring himself a glass.

"Bah, I just had to think for a while Tenten, don't be offended at my sudden leaving" Temari slurred. I shrugged and looked at the crowded room around me. Sasuke was sitting in an armchair with Sakura in his lap, Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata were curled up together on the sofa, and Temari and Shikamaru were on the floor in front of trhe coffee table which was currently hidden by bottles of alcohol from who knows where. I turned to my right and saw Neji staring at me from his chair next to mine. I blushed and continued typing on my laptop. I found what I was looking for and turned back to Neji who nodded and held my hand.

"C'mon…" I clicked the link "DAMN IT!"

"Tenten what's wrong?" Temari asked, a bit tipsy.

"The only available flight back to Princeton before two months time" I swore and swallowed "is in three weeks" Neji's eyes narrowed and he punched the wall closest to him with his free hand.

"More bad news after the other huh Tenten?" he said, eyes flashing with every negative emotion. I nodded sadly and wrapped my arms around him, he returned the gesture and everyone watched us.

The couple with no future.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

GAH! Sorry for the long update but I KINDA got over the writer's block and wrote this down in haste!

Okay a couple things…

-This story is almost over! Expect about… twelve chapters or so

-No sequel, sorry guys

-Whoever gives me my 50th review will get WHATEVER they want! (mostly)

-I have TWO new stories up!!

_Half Empty_

AND

_EENY MEENY MINY MOE- _SasuNejiTen dedicated to The Blood Ruby!

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! I KEEP WRITING BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! LOVE YA LOTS!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Goodbye Love

Hey everybody!

I know you all hate me for not updating in a while but hey! School sucks!

IMPORTANT: THIS IS THE SECOND-TO-LAST CHAPTER!! More information at the bottom.

Stories: Read My new ones minions!

Disclaimer: Don't own… yet

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

**G**_o_o_d_b_y_e **L**_o_v_e_

-x-x-x-x-

Needless to say, Tenten's health was slowly deteriorating.

The first signs came up just about when Lee returned from Boston. Tenten came over to my apartment after the incident at her apartment when she revealed when she'd be leaving for Princeton… her birthday.

It's been two weeks and six days since then.

I looked down at Tenten's sleeping figure, her head lying on my lap. Her breath was ragged and her temperature was switching from hot to cold. My I looked at my reflection in the frost covered window and noticed how my once pearly white eyes were now a dull shade of gray. They were dead.

Tenten began shaking and I pulled a heavy blanket over her. I laid my eyes on her and quickly saddened. Her hair was mangled, her face was sickly pale and the smile was gone from her face. She looked nothing like she did when I first saw her dancing in the middle of the city. No longer was she the aspiring singer who had quickly captured my heart. She was a different person now.

One who was fighting for her life yet she would inevitably lose, and we all knew it.

I heard a knock on the door and turned to face the turning knob. Sasuke's head popped in.

"Temari's here to pick her up", Sasuke said simply, opening the door in order to let her in. Temari grabbed Tenten's coat off the hook and walked over to the two of us. She placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Tenten, honey… wake up" Tenten's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly.

"Hi Temari, is it time to go?" her smile turned into a grin, she turned to me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for falling asleep on you Neji" she lifted her head and pecked me on the cheek. Temari helped her to her feet and they left the room. As soon as I heard Shikamaru's car exit the driveway I buried my face in my hands and yelled as loud as I could. My face was red and my eyes wide. Sasuke looked at me sadly and I shot up from the couch angrily. I made a dash for my bedroom and pulled out a suitcase. I began to stuff my belongings into it, not caring whether it was organized or not. Sasuke barged into the room after me.

"What the hell are you doing Hyuuga?" he yelled angrily.

"Leaving"

Sasuke growled and grabbed me by the collar, "are you insane? You're leaving now, right when Tenten needs you most? What is _wrong _with you?" I slapped his hand away and punched him in the stomach.

"Nothing's wrong with me! What's wrong with you? Leave me alone!" I yelled back. Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist and quickly relaxed his hand.

"She _needs _you! Have you even seen her! Tenten's gotten thin, she's running out of time and you're just leaving her!?"

I said nothing and shut my suitcase "I gotta go". I grabbed my coat and slipped it on. Sasuke followed me to the door and sighed.

"This is going to kill her Neji…" I said nothing. "I'll… I guess I'll see you" he said sadly.

I nodded and opened the door, eyes widening when I saw who it was leaning against the wall in the hallway.

-o-o-o-o-

"You heard?" he asked. I looked down at my feet, feeling the tears stinging my eyes.

"Every word…" I whispered. Sasuke stood behind Neji in the doorway and Neji simply pushed past me. "You don't want to see me like this do you? You don't want to watch me die. I just wanted to say…"

"Don't say anything" he scowled. "It's not worth it"

"No!" I yelled, clenching my now burning throat. "It _is _worth it" Neji ran down the stairs and I followed after him, disregarding my poor health in order to find out what was wrong.

"Tenten go, you're not well"

"Of course I'm not well! Not when you're leaving!" I pulled a paper out of my pocket and tugged on his sleeve, carefully slipping it into his pocket. "Don't go Neji…"

"Go Tenten"

I stopped running after him and held my head. I was getting dizzy and my temperature was too high. We were now at the train station and Neji was getting ready to board a train to Philadelphia. Neji was waiting impatiently for the train to come.

"Tenten… just go"

"No Neji…" my voice became soft "I'm not leaving because I-" I was interrupted by the train arriving and halting to a stop in front of us. Neji lifted his suitcase from the ground, showed his ticket to the attendant and found a seat on the train. I tried to follow after him but was stopped by the female attendant.

"Ticket please"

"But I don't have one I need to-"

"Miss I'm afraid you have to step aside" I was about to refuse when a big guy pushed me out of the way and handed his ticket to the lady. I frowned and winced when trying to get up. My lungs were on fire.

"Neji!" I shouted, he turned to face the window, a blank look on his face. "Goodbye…"

The train doors slid shut and began to move north. I stared in the direction it headed in until I allowed one small tear to slip out. I shook and began to sob. I fell to my knees and screamed. By that time, my lungs gave out and I could barely breathe. No one was around to hear my loud coughing fit. I placed my hands over my nose and mouth to make it less painful to breathe. My hands felt moist and I pulled them away from my face only to see them covered in blood. I heard fast steps coming towards me and someone was screaming my name. I saw Sasuke, Temari, and Shikamaru standing in front of me. Temari pulled me into her lap and covered my face with a scarf as Sasuke began to lift me up, Shikamaru trying to calm Temari.

"Please don't touch me… go away…"

-x-x-x-x-

"You're really stupid aren't you?" I turned in my seat and was met by charcoal ones. He smirked and held up his hands as a sign of peace when he saw my hold on the armrest tightened. "You just left her, ha, and they say _I'm _an asshole"

"Sai", I seethed. What the hell was he doing here? He got up from his seat and sat in the one directly across from mine.

"I come in peace", he joked. "But the question here is how could you just leave her like that?"

"You should be one to talk", I snorted. "After hurting her so much" Sai frowned.

"She's a tough girl, she can handle it" he glared. I tightened my grip on the armrest, trying to punch his lights out.

"You nearly drove her insane when you left her and all you can say is 'she can _handle _it'!?"

"Well she did, didn't she?" Sai stated. I sunk back into my chair and faced him, the scowl never leaving my face.

"Your point?" I asked menacingly.

"She needed a reason to hate me. I couldn't just _leave _her and continue to hurt her. Everything I told her was a lie. I didn't have any one else to 'toy' with. I tried moving on but couldn't with that guilt hanging over me. By her hating me I would at least have a reason to move on because I knew she'd never return my feelings. I sucked the life out of her, that I know and accept but I did love her. This is more than I can say for you though", he paused, letting all the newfound information sink in. "I'm really not that bad a guy if I went through all this trouble just to stop myself from hurting her. You on the other hand just left her without a reason, without any hope"

"What were you doing here in the first place?" I asked.

"Me? I was just visiting and old friend, Yamanaka Ino" he stopped. "You know it's too late now, there's no going back. This train doesn't stop until we get to Philadelphia which should take a few hours at the rate we're going. The next train back to New York will be tomorrow"

A frown found its way onto my face. Here I was listening to Sai, away from Tenten, going to Philadelphia. There was something seriously wrong.

And it was too late to say goodbye.

I slipped my hands into my pockets and heard a crinkle in one of them. I picked out a slip of paper with two fingers and pulled it out. Carefully inspecting it, I unfolded it and read the words written in neat penmanship… Tenten… I clenched my hands into fists at my sides and ground my teeth.

I'm such an idiot.

-o-o-o-o-

"Take care of yourself, Tenten" Temari said to me, giving me a long hug. I smiled at her and gave quick hugs to both Hinata and Sakura whom I grew close to in a few weeks' time. To Shikamaru, I gave a few words of advice on how to deal with Temari and a hug. I turned to Sasuke who was holding my two bags. He, being the stuck up and well mannered person he was, stuck a hand out to me. I smiled and gingerly placed my hand in his then pulled his body toward mine to capture him in a hug.

"Take care of him for me when he comes back, will ya?"

With one last departing wave, I boarded the plane and took off. My eyes became downcast and I allowed a few tears to slide down my cheeks.

"Goodbye everyone… goodbye… Neji"

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Hi! Well I really liked this chapter :)

Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially ANBUShizuka who gave me my 50th but my AD(H)D prevents me from remembering to tell her that she gets whatever she wants haha. By the way, hope you feel better!

**IMPORTANT: **This is the second to last chapter! There will be one more and if you want an Epilogue. So PLEASE leave your opinion in your review.

Thanks!

-Nicoli

**P.S: READ MY OTHER STORIES!**


	11. Rooftops

HOLY FREAKIN GOSH

It's the last chapter!! (read more at the bottom!)

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!!

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Three Years Later

-x-x-x-x-

"_So tell me _

_Is it really that noticeable every time I sneak a look?_

_You read me like an open book_

_I think about you day and night_

_Your smile's the only one I love_

_When I'm with you, everything is right_

_You know things aren't going so well_

_So I want you know you've made it better_

_To live in this hell_

_Hear me for one last time _

_Just know that what I say is true_

_Come closer…_

_I love you"_

"-And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Neji Hyuuga's Debut single titled 'Heaven'".

Shutting off the radio, I smiled.

-x-x-x-x-

**R**_o_o_f_t_o_p_s_

-x-x-x-x-

Hands in my pockets, I walked the crowded bustling streets of New York City.

This was it, the place where dreams come true.

I was one of the lucky ones. My dreams came true, that and so much more…

_-Three Years Ago-_

_I ran off the train and out of the station, suitcase in hand, my breathing was ragged and my legs were burning._

"_Sasuke open up!" I yelled, pounding the door recklessly. I heard the click of the door and it opened up, revealing Sasuke with a solemn look on his face._

"_She's gone Neji"_

_I dropped my suitcase and walked lifelessly to my bedroom, locked the door and lay on the bed. I dug out the crumpled piece of paper in my pocket._

"_Heaven" was the last thing Tenten gave me._

_That was the first time I cried in years._

_-Present-_

It's Tenten's song hat brought me this fortune, everyday I thank the heavens for that, I thank them for letting me meet Tenten…

Oh God I miss her…

-:-:-:-:-

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Do you think what we're doing is right?"

"Of course I do, this couldn't be any better"

Hinata smiled as she admired the golden band adorning her ring finger. "I love you Naruto"

"I love you too Hinata"

-:-:-:-:-

"Shikamaru Nara! I blame you for everything: global warming, world hunger, and now this!" Temari whipped out a small stick from behind her back and showed it to Shikamaru. He gaped as he realized what his wife was trying to tell him.

"You're _pregnant?"_

"No! There just happens to be a little plus sign on this pregnancy test. Of course I'm pregnant your moron!" she smiled "and I couldn't be happier"

-:-:-:-:-

"Sasuke Uchiha, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Sasuke!"

"I suggest you be quiet" Sasuke said, stealing a kiss from Sakura "Mrs. Uchiha"

-x-x-x-x-

"Neji are you sure?" Gai asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Positive"

He shrugged, "it's your choice". I nodded and boarded the train headed to Princeton.

Settling down in my seat, I pulled out a picture frame from my bag.

"Tenten…"

"Hey", I snapped out of my daze and felt a pound in my chest. A memory… of what seemed like so long ago… I pictured Tenten's smiling face back when I first met her. I turned to my right to see a girl with brown eyes and brown hair. She smiled at me in the same innocent, happy way that Tenten always did. "Is this seat taken?"

"No", she smiled and dropped her bag beside my legs and sat down.

"Hey aren't you Neji Hyuuga?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm a big fan, my name's Matsuri"

"Well you already know me, so I guess there's no need for introductions on my part", she laughed and shook my hand.

"So what are you going to Princeton for?" she asked me, getting comfortable in her seat.

"To…" I sighed, "To visit an old friend"

-x-x-x-x-

"I'm studying to be a teacher, I really love kids. When I was younger I remember something about a tutor or…" she rubbed her temples in thought, "sorry I can't seem to really remember!" she laughed. She opened her eyes and I noticed they were a bit glassy. I wiped a stray tear from her face.

"_Tenten, do you trust me?" she tore her face away from my gaze but I turned her head back to face mine, "I would never do anything to hurt you"_

_Her lips quivered and I embraced her, she quickly returned it and buried her face in the crook of my neck._

"The truth is… I can't remember anything. The first memory I had was leaving the hospital. The police told me I was rescued after being kidnapped and that apparently some drug or a blow to my head caused me to forget everything", she frowned, "whatever happened before that, I can't remember but sometimes… I get pictures in my head of a guy… red hair… sea foam green eyes…"

"Since you're being honest I guess I should be too. I guess I should start off with the fact that I didn't write 'Heaven'…it was… a girl…" I looked up and smiled, "a girl I loved… a girl I still love"

"Does she love you back?" Matsuri inquired bravely.

"'Heaven' says she does but it's been three years since I've seen her… since I've held her… since I've kissed her… I never told her I loved her… I never even said goodbye"

"Goodbye?"

"She's dead"

-x-x-x-x-

"Well I guess this is where we part. It was nice meeting you Neji", Matsuri said smiling. "Maybe we can see each other again. Who knows? It's a crazy fucked up world we live in but hey might as well screw our lives up right. I don't think us meeting was a mistake. Later Neji", she waved and spun around to walk out of the station.

_"That kiss from before…" she licked her lips "was no accident. Both you and I wanted it. So come on, you only live once… so let's screw it up right. You have no reason to be afraid"_

"Matsuri", I called. She turned her head to face me and I ran towards her. "If it's any help, take this. It's the phone number of one of my friends, Temari no Sabaku though she's known as Temari Nara these days. I think she can help you with whatever you're looking for". Matsuri's eyes glazed over.

"Gaara…" she whispered, I smiled at her.

"Thanks"

-x-x-x-x-

Everywhere I turned, she popped up.

Her face.

Her smile.

Her eyes.

I even heard her laugh.

Was it just my mind playing tricks on me, making me hear what I wanted to hear? Was it my heart trying to tell me something by giving me some false hope? I drummed my fingers on the surface of the table I was sitting at in Starbucks. I looked out the window with little interest until I saw a blonde haired girl holding hands with an onyx eyed boy. I left my coffee on the table and ran out the door. My guess was correct.

Apparently, even Sai had moved on yet I couldn't.

"_She needed a reason to hate me. I couldn't just _leave_her and continue to hurt her. Everything I told her was a lie. I didn't have any one else to 'toy' with. I tried moving on but couldn't with that guilt hanging over me. By her hating me I would at least have a reason to move on because I knew she'd never return my feelings. I sucked the life out of her, that I know and accept but I did love her. This is more than I can say for you though", he paused, letting all the newfound information sink in. "I'm really not that bad a guy if I went through all this trouble just to stop myself from hurting her. You on the other hand just left her without a reason, without any hope"_

-x-x-x-x-

It was my third day in Princeton.

I don't even know what possessed me to come here, I knew it would hurt me yet here I am, wandering around Princeton.

What was the point in staying anymore? I might as well go home now, back to the world of glitz and glamour and late night parties.

Back to the material world.

I made up my mind, I would be going home that night.

-x-x-x-x-

"Apparently, if you climb the top of this building, you'll have a perfect view of most of the campus" a boy said. I looked up at the building; it wasn't anything special, not as tall as the ones we had in New York.

I must say, I really enjoyed the scenery in Princeton, it wasn't anything like buildings and concrete like in New York, this was much more natural.

At the top of the building was a small crowd of people. I joined them and managed to push my way to the edge and looked over the rooftops of the campus.

Beautiful.

I let my eyes wander and was too engrossed in the scenery to notice everyone leave, probably to go home. I heard a door click and saw a black haired girl walk onto the rooftop.

"Great isn't it?" she asked me. I nodded and she leaned against the railing beside me. She chuckled. "You don't look familiar, I know everyone on campus. Are you visiting?"

"Yeah", she smiled.

"It's nice up here, whenever I'm mad I just scream my heart out and no one can find out who it is. It's stupid but it helps" she turned to me. "You look bothered, I think you should try it too", she wrapped her jacket tighter to her body and walked off the rooftop, leaving me once again to my own thoughts.

"Tenten…" I looked down to see a large amount of people walking all over campus I scanned over them and stopped.

"_Tenten, I won't let you go. I promise, I won't _ever_let you go"_

She… that girl… she looked so much like…

"Tenten… TENTEN!" I ran towards the door to the roof and sprinted down the stairs, occasionally pushing people out of my way. I kicked open the door and sprinted outside.

"Tenten… Tenten… Tenten!" I hurried in the direction of which I saw the girl heading towards. So what if it wasn't her? I thought, if I could even pretend it was her I would be the happiest man ever. I kept on running.

There she was, her long brown hair swaying in the wind. She was wearing a brown pea coat and tall dark brown boots, matching perfectly with her red scarf and hat. I slowed down and caught my breath. We were alone in a clearing, surrounded by trees and nothing else.

"Tenten!" I yelled. The girl stopped and turned around. She smiled and tears formed in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey stranger"

-

**.:The End:.**

-

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

KYAH! Well there you have it folks, the last chapter. Sorry but there will be no sequel but please read my other stories!

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed! **I couldn't have done it without you guys!

Keep Dreaming,

Nicoli xo


End file.
